Journée de merde
by Nekoyo
Summary: Y'a des jours comme ça, où l'on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester au lit... UA/Narusasu très peu développé (voir pas du tout ! xD)


**Titre :** Journée de merde

**Rating :** K+ / T (langage grossier x3 ! Franchement, j'ai vraiment l'impression que je fais que du langage grossier ! Mais bon, je trouve que c'est plus drôle et que ça donne plus de... piquant ? ;) )

**Couple :** Narusasu (Mais c'est très léger, léger, léger, léger, léger, léger, léger, léger... Tellement léger que ça ne se voit pas ! x)

**Disclamer :** Bon... Ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-samaaaa ! x)

**PS :** Comme d'hab, ne faites pas gaffe aux fautes d'orthographe... ça vous crèverait les yeux ! x)

**PPS :** Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! X3 Et pour les revieweurs (zarb ce mot Ôo) anonymes (ou qui n'ont pas de compte), je réponds ici !

_**Pour Death game (/!\ Cette fiction est en HIATUS ! Cause : Plus DU TOUT d'inspiration, désolééééeee ! ;_; /!\\) :**_

** Amlie baka chan : **Coucou ! Oui, cette fic est inspirée d'Hunger Game ! :) Naruto, j'avais prévu qu'il arrive dans quelques chapitres, mais bon, c'est plus du tout sûr maintenant... :/ Merci pour ton review, à plus ! :D

**azerty :** Hello ! Je sais qu'on voit que c'est inspiré d'Hunger Game, vu que c'est fait exprès ! x) A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai sauté la partie au Madara appelait les participants ? :D (Réfléchi, réfléchi, ré-flé-chi, réfléchiiiiiiii ! xD) Et contente que tu n'aies pas détesté mes perso. OC ! :D Merci pour ton review, à plush !

**chibi-chan :** Coucou ! Oui, cette fic est inspirée d'Hunger Game ! :3 Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus ! X3 Merci d'avoir reviewé (décidément, je me ferai jamais à ce mot moitié anglais, moitié français... Ôo). Au revoiiir ! :D

Voilà !

Cet OS n'est pas très long mais bon, bonne lecture quand même ! :D

* * *

Journée de merde

J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour les refermer immédiatement sous la lumière du jour. J'avais encore oublié de fermer mes volets... Je me tournai sur le côté et regardai mon réveil : 8H27... 8h27. 8H27 ? 8H27 ! 8H27 !? Merde, merde,merde,merde,merde,merde euh ! Pourquoi il a pas sonné celui-là ?! Depuis 4 ans il me fait chier avec son « I believe I can fly », et là, le jour d'un exam qui devait commencer à 9h, cet enflure a décidé de se taire ?! De plus, les chiffres de couleurs rouges semblaient me narguer... Ah ouais ?! Il me cherchait ? Ben il allait me trouver, ce traître ! Je l'attrapai avec un sourire sadique, me levai et m'approchai de la fenêtre. Je l'ouvris avec une lenteur calculée et regardai l'engin.

\- On va voir si tu peux voler.

Je tendis le bras et lâchai mon paquet, le regardant tomber. Il s'éclata au sol dans un bruit de verre cassé et je regardai son « cadavre » avec une satisfaction malsaine.

\- Apparemment, non. Tant pis, dis-je en referment la fenêtre.

Bon, c'était pas qu'il fallait que je me grouille, mais c'était un peu ça . J'attrapai un t-shirt bleu foncé, un caleçon noir et un pantalon tout aussi noir qui jonchaient sur le sol et les regardai suspicieusement. Ils avaient quand même une drôle d'odeur... Pas grave, pas le temps de me prendre la tête avec ça ! Je les enfilai et partis dans la salle de bain m'asperger de déo et de parfum, m'asphyxiant au passage. J'essayai de rendre ma tignasse présentable et après un combat laborieux et épuisant, je réussis à discipliner une vilaine mèche rebelle. Je partis de la salle de bain après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet et retournai dans ma chambre pour prendre mon sac de cours.

Je sortis en trombe de mon apparemment et cherchai ma clef dans la poche de ma veste en cuir noire. Elle n'était pas dans la poche gauche... ni dans celle de droite... Bon... Je retournai à l'intérieur de chez moi et vis un truc scintiller sous le canapé. Ah non, hein ! Me dites pas qu'elle est dessous ! Un mouvement sur le canapé attira mon attention. Mon chat. Ce félin au magnifique pelage ébène me fixait de ses grands yeux verts. Son regard, on aurait dit qu'il était moqueur... Ce foutu animal se foutait de ma gueule ! C'était lui qui avait mis la clef sous le canapé rien que pour me faire chier ! J'en étais sûr ! Il m'avait fait les quatre-cent coups, cet enfoiré, comme grimper sur les rideaux et redescendre en prenant bien soin de les déchirer, se faire les griffes sur mon t-shirt préféré, manger MES kellogg's, uriner sur ma veste, chier sur le tapis de la salle de bain, dérouler le papier toilette, apporter des cadavres de souris et laisser les entrailles sur le bar... et j'en passais ! Il m'avait même griffé au visage ! Et pendant une période, ce fut son jeu de prédilection. Ce chat était le diable incarné ! Satan lui-même !

Bref, je m'approchai précautionneusement du canapé, veillant à ce que le chat ne me saute pas à la gorge et me penchai pour attraper la clef. Une fois fait, je me redressai et reculai lentement vers l'entrée, ne quittant pas le chat des yeux... Chat qui se leva et se mit à courir vers moi ! Putain ! Je me retournai et fonçai vers la porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvris à la volée et la refermai sec. Un «Boum ! », suivi d'un feulement colérique m'indiqua que le monstre s'était bouffé la porte. Bien fait pour sa gueule, ça lui ferra les pieds, tiens ! Je décidai tout de même d'arrêter de me foutre de lui, voyant que les passants me regarder bizarrement, me prenant sans doute pour un fou qui parlait à une porte.

Bref, je partis en direction de l'arrêt de bus en m'assis sur le banc. Je sortis mon iphone de ma poche et faillis faire un arrêt cardiaque quand je vis l'heure : 8H43. Sachant que le bus mettait 10 minutes à arriver au lycée, ça me laissait 2 minutes pour me rendre à ma salle d'exam, sachant que je devais traverser la cour et monter deux escaliers... C'était faisable, mais il faudrait que le bus arrive maintenant.

Soudain, un courant d'air me fit lever la tête. Je vis le fameux bus me dépasser. Quoi ?! Putain de bordel de merde !

Je me levai et courus après lui, gueulant au chauffeur de s'arrêter. Bientôt j'arrivai à la porte côté conducteur, le vieux chauffeur roulant lentement. Je frappai comme un dément sur la vitre, lui hurlant d'ouvrir. Mais ce vieux chnoque ne semblait pas me voir et encore moins m'entendre. Sentant que je m'épuisais, je commençai à pousser des jurons, mais une jeune femme me remarqua et demanda au papy de s'arrêter. Enfin... ! Je montai dans le bus, envoyai un regard noir un vieux croûton et remerciai la demoiselle.

Je m'installai à une place, devant à droite essayant d'appuyer sur la pédale d'accélération rien qu'avec la force de mon esprit. Le trajet dura pile 10minutes -ayant vérifié l'heure toutes les trois secondes. Quand le bus s'arrêta, je me levai d'un bond et sortis en trombe. Je courus sur le trottoir, bousculant les passants sans m'excuser et arrivai devant les grilles de mon lycée. Mais curieusement, celles-ci étaient fermées. Bizarre. Pourtant, vu qu'il était 8H53, maintenant 54, elles devraient être ouvertes, la sonnerie retentissant à 8H50, et elle devraient se refermées à 9h05. Je rangeai mon portable et cherchai sur les grilles blanches une quelconque affiche m'indiquant que le lycée serait fermé pour une raison ou pour une autre. Mais il n'y avait pas d'affiches, rien, que dal, nada, quechi ! Il n'y avait même pas un chewing-gum collé sur l'un des barreaux -pas que ça m'aurait aidé, mais bon...

\- Sasuke ?

Je sursautai à l'entente de mon prénom et me retournai lentement. Je fus quelque peu estomaqué en voyant qui venait de m'appeler.

\- Ah, Naruto ? Toi aussi t'es en retard ?

\- En retard pour quoi ? me demanda-t-il en levant un de ses fins sourcils blonds.

\- Bah pour l'exam ! Quoi d'autre, abruti !

\- L'exam ? répéta-t-il en écarquillant les yeux, incrédule.

\- Oui, l'exam ! Tu sais ce truc important qui évalue certaines de tes compétences intellectuelles et qui va te servir pour plus tard ! répondis-je, excédé.

\- Merci, mais je sais quand même ce qu'est un examen, dit le blond, renfrogné.

\- Tant mieux pour toi alors.

\- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce que tu viens faire par ici, continua-t-il, les yeux plissés.

\- Ben, je suis ici pour la même raison que toi je pense, soufflai-je, un peu agacé.

\- T'es sûr ? Non parce que si tu vas voir Kiba -qui habite juste à côté- pour faire une partie de rugby, alors c'est une drôle de coïncidence, car moi aussi j'y vais.

\- Comment ça faire une partie de rugby avec Kiba ? Tu vas pas passer ton exam ? Et Kiba non plus ? demandai-je de plus en plus perdu.

\- Ben non. On s'est dit que pour se détendre avant l'examen, on allait faire un peu de sport... Mais attends une minute. Dis-moi, quel jour on est ?

\- Pourquoi ? T'es tellement idiot que tu sais même pas q-

\- Tais-toi et réponds à ma question, insista le blond en le coupant.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Juste pour vérifier un truc.

Mais c'est qu'il commençait à me taper sur les nerfs celui-là ! S'il ne savait pas quel jour on était, il avait qu'à regarder sur son phone et voilà ! Pourquoi me faire chier avec ça ?!

\- Aller, dis !

\- Ben on est lundi 2 juin 2015 et on devrait être en train de gratter une feuille pour répondre à des questions plus stupides les unes que les autres, mais primordiales pour notre réussite dans le future, dis-je blasé au possible.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, lâcha le blond en souriant narquoisement.

\- Quoi ?! m'irritais-je.

\- Ben, pour ta gouverne, on n'est pas lundi 2 juin mais dimanche 1 juin, révéla-t-il.

\- Hein ?!

L'autre crétin éclata de rire en voyant ma tête d'ahuri.

Décidant de ne pas faire confiance à l'autre idiot, ce qui serait également idiot en connaissant l'énergumène -et fierté oblige-, je sortis mon portable et regardai la date d'aujourd'hui, située juste en bas de l'heure -que j'avais regardé au moins mille fois- et vis qu'effectivement, on était bien dimanche et non lundi. J'avais envie de pleurer ! et l'autre qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de se foutre de ma gueule ne faisait qu'amplifier mon envie de le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Je pourrais lui couper les membres un à un avec une petite cuillère, ou bien l'écarteler, mais ça reviendrait également à lui enlever -arracher- les membres... ou alors je pourrais l'asperger d'acide...

'Faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de regarder des films gores moi, ça devient grave, là.

Je soufflai. Bon, j'avais plus qu'à rentrer chez moi maintenant pour me morfondre sur ma stupidité. À croire que l'idiotie de Naruto avait déteint sur moi... Mais je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me faire attaquer par mon chat démoniaque et me retrouver à passer mon exam avec des pansements partout sur la face. Non merci, très peu pour moi, rien qu'en même pas 30minutes, j'ai eu mon quota de malheurs pour au moins cent ans.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi chez Kiba ?

Les paroles du blond me sortirent de mes pensées et je le regardai un instant.

\- Alors, tu veux venir ?

\- Où ça ? demandais-je sottement.

\- Chez kiba, ricana Naruto.

Je pesai le pour et le contre, soit je me retrouvais chez deux abrutis ou soit je me tapais la colère de mon chat. Des abrutis ou un chat ? Des crétins braillards et chiants ou un monstre sanguinaire et terrifiant ?

\- Je viens ! dis-je avec empressement.

\- Super ! Tu vas voir on vas bien s'amuser ! En plus y'aura Suigetsu, Karin, Sakura et Ino avec nous ! fit joyeusement le blond.

...Non... Oh...Non... C'était pas possible... J'avais mal compris, hein, c'est ça !? Ou alors c'était un farce -de mauvais goût ?! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !? Je n'allais pas me taper non pas deux, mais TROIS abrutis finis en plus de TROIS chewing-gum collants et toujours recouverts par des tonnes et des tonnes de maquillages ?! Putain ! Quitte à me retrouver à moitié estropié avec l'autre taré de chat, j'préfèrerais être avec lui, qu'être coincé avec ces tarés-là ! Mais cet abruti me tenait par le bras pour ne pas que je m'enfuis.

'Fait chier ! Journée de merde !

* * *

Moi : Alors ?! Comment vous avez trouvez mon OS ?! :3

Sasu : Pourquoi je m'en prends toujours plein la gueule ?! ;_;

Moi : Oh, mais c'est pas si grave !

Sasu : Pas si grave ? Pas si GRAVE ?! Non mais tu te fous de moi ?! Alors soit je meurs, soit je suis un ivrogne, soit je me trompe de jour ! Et tu oses dire que c'est pas si grave ?!

Moi : Ben... dans Death Game, t'es normal.

Sasu : Ouais, pour le moment ! 'Toute façon, on le sera dans longtemps, voir même jamais vu que cette fic est en Hiatus !

Moi : Ben voilà, vois le bon côté des choses : Dans cette fic, tu ne t'en prends pas plein la gueule et tu ne t'en prendras_ peut-être_ jamais ! :3

Sasu : Ouais, mais tu vas écrire d'autres histoires, et qui sait ce qui va m'arriver...

Moi : Ben, on verra ! ;3

Sasu : Pourquoi ?! Mais Pour-quoi tu t'es lancé dans le domaine de la fiction ?! ;_;

Moi : Mais pour terroriser mon petit ! *3

Sasu : S'il vous plait, chers lecteurs, postez des reviews pour me sauver ! Un review posté, une chance en plus pour moi de m'en tiré ! S'il vous plaaait ! ;_; *s'enfuit en courant*

Moi *lui cours après* : Reviens iciiii ! *3


End file.
